bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Mako Kei
Appearance He appears to be in his early to mid 20's. Jet black, shaggy hair usually covers the right half of his face. His eyes are an ocean blue. His upper body is well muscled and covered in tattoos of a flame and wind motif. These tattoos extend down his arms to the mid forearm. Where those end, a tribal esque black tattoo begins and ends on the tops of his hands. He usually doesn't smile, not due to his personality, but rather he has very little to smile about. He is normally found wearing black baggys, with black work boots. His shirts and jackets change frequently, due to them being damaged in fights. On his belt, though usually hidden by a jacket, hangs a single schneider. While busted and useless, it is a piece that holds much value to him. He has been seen wearing festive clothing, though its normally only a hoody. Alot of times, he'll forgo shirts and instead wear layers of bandages in its place. Usually these bandages cover the scarred body he now has. Currently wears a black tanktop to match his pants, as well as a belt that holds his schneiders. Occasionaly seen wearing a pure white side cape, which is usually worn during his trips to the soul society. Personality Mako sometimes may come off as cold to some, while warm and friendly to others. Being that he's lost everyone hes ever cared for, he is hesitant somewhat to become friends with others. The one exception seems to be those like him. He often offers to share food and drinks with those less fortunate than himself. While some may think he's being friendly, he's simply protecting life. Due to his past, he wants to protect everyone he by any means possible. He will jump into combat immediately, if a humans life is in danger. However he has shown to have pride, and will respect someone else's fight. He expects the same from those around him, and will fight someone trying to help him, if they jump into a personal fight. Personal Affiliations Earth bound races (humans, quincy, bount): Fairly good. He doesn't mind speaking with them, and holds no distaste for any of them. Despite what bounts are, he understands they do it for survival. Shinigami: Hes grown rather fond of them lately, at least the ones he has met and trusts. Out of those he has and trusts are several of the captains, lts and a few lower ranks as well. Hollow/Arrancar: There are very few that he won't attack, among those though are the ones that are more civilized and willing to speak, rather than attack for the sheer pleasure of it. He'll attack if need be, however few espada are on his 'talking' list. Rather most of the espada are violent, and as such he sees no reason to try and talk to them. The only arrancar he holds respect for is Lita, due to certain conditions. Vizard: The vizard remain a grey area for Mako, as they are part hollow. He rarely converses with them, however he remains peaceful towards them. History Story Arcs Introduction Arc Arriving in the city, Mako was actually looking for someone. He stops once, and speaks with a shinigami he stumbled upon. Holding up two photos, Mako questions her if she knew the whereabouts of the person in the photo. After being answered with a no, Mako moves along, making his way to the church. Outside he meets with Wulf, the quincy paladin. Holding up the two photos he questions Wulf, though the answer shocked him. The person in the photos was his younger brother Riko. According to Wulf, Riko was no longer among the living. As if that wasn't enough, Wulf goes on to tell him that Riko has become an arrancar. Mako on the spot broke down into tears, sobbing and sniffling. Being a quincy, Wulf offered for Mako to stay at the church. Mako took the offer with much gratitude. Over the next few days, Mako learned that he had alot to learn. In this city, he was actually quite weak, despite years of honing his skills on his own. After a few days, Mako had his first run in with arrancar. He was easily capable of destroying hollow with a single shot from his bow, though arrancar turned out to be a different story. During the fight, he got in quite a few good hits, even managing to strike it in the face with his bow. This only enraged the arrancar, causing it to move into its ressureccion. The tide of the fight seemingly flipped, with Mako sustaining some very bad injurys. He was lucky enough that the arrancar known as Kitty (though he didn't know it at the time) came along and healed his wounds. A few days later, he met with a man named Aodh. They decided to test their strength against one another. After a heated battle (litterally) Mako would emerge victorious. In the fight, Mako however lost his fursuit, as it was burnt beyond usablility. Training arcs For several months Mako spent time training and watching over the city. As his power grew, he took on stronger and stronger opponents when he encountered them. Title of Squire Over time he eventually gained a title from Wulf, the title of Squire. He took time out to make a trip to his home, and eventually repaired his schneider. He returned sporting a few gifts, mostly books, and a few other things. Title of Knight A few weeks later Mako earned the title of Knight from Wulf, and became the Knight of Determination. It was then that his skills had become closer to what they are today. Not to long after gaining his title, he encountered his hollowfied brother Riko while training within Hueco mundo. Few words were exchanged, but many blows were. After a heated battle, Mako emerged victorious, half dead but having won against his brother. As his brother faded, he was told of their mother, who was also hollowfied. Since then he has spent time searching for his mother, making trips to the spirit worlds while helping where he could. Mother Arc After killing his brother, quite a bit of time passed with no leads. He remained vigilant, and even began sanrei glove training. During his training, he met another quincy, who went bt the name of Chloee. After his training was finished, quite a few events happened, most notebly them sharing an accidental kiss. Mako however remained steadfast in his decision of celibacy until his family matters were taken care of. Weeks later, they met once more and his search had yet to produce results. In that time he had her on his mind, and did alot of thinking. When they met, the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. He eventually manned up, and asked her on a date. They are currently dating, and Mako has given up his search after months of uneventful searches. Trivia Quotes (To Father Orick) "Embrace the gift of life, don't seek what may very well end with your destruction." Category:Quincy